mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kicifixa/Mario Kart 9, what i want here
SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH BUT ENGLISH IS NOT MY LANGUE Characters Mario.jpg MKT Icon Luigi.png|Luigi Princess Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach MK8 Daisy Icon.png|Daisy 109px-MKT Icon Rosalina.png|Rosalina Pauline Without Microphone - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Pauline Toad.jpg|(Avaible in Green, Ocean Green, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Sky Blue, Pink, Purple, Black) 120px-MKT Icon Toadette.png|Toadette (Avaible in Green, Ocean Green, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Sky Blue, Red, Purple, Black) Yoshi.jpg|(Avaible in Dark Green, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Sky Blue, Pink, Purple, Black, White) Birdo.jpg MK8 BabyMario Icon.png|Baby Mario (Baby Wario as costume) MK8 BabyLuigi Icon.png|Baby Luigi (Baby Waluigi as Costume) MK8 BabyPeach Icon.png|Baby Peach (Baby Rosalina as costume) MK8 BabyDaisy Icon.png|Baby Daisy (Fight Me) Koopa Troopa.jpg|(Avaible in Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Black, Gold) MK8DX Dry Bones Icon.png|Dry Bones MK8 ShyGuy Icon.png|Shy Guy (Avaible in Green, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Sky Blue, Pink, Purple, Black, White) Bowser Tour.jpg 77px-SMG BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. (Koopalings as costumes) Dry Bowser.jpg DonkeyKongIcon-MK7.png|DK MKT Icon DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong Dixie Kong Artwork - DK Jungle Cimber.png|Dixie Kong MK8 Wario Icon.png|Wario 24WaluigiMK8-DGallery.jpg|Waluigi MK8 Lakitu Icon.png|Lakitu WigglerIcon-MK7.png|Wiggler (Fight me) MK8DX King Boo Icon.png|King Boo (Luigis Mansion Version as costume) SMG Honey Queen.png|Honey Queen (Fight me again) Peachette.jpg KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek Petey Piranha.PNG|Petey Piranha Look At This Boom Boom.png|Boom Boom super-mario-party-character-list-pompom.png|Pom Pom MetalMarioIcon-MK7.png|Metal Mario (Gold Mario as costume) Pink Gold Peach.jpg|(Fight Me) King K Rool - Mario Kart Wii.png|King. K. Rool Funky Kong-1.PNG|Funky Kong Pac-Man.png|Pac-man (Ms. Pac-man as costume) Mii MK8.png Items Coin.png|Coin Super Horn - Mario Kart Wii.png|Super Horn Warp Pipe.png|Warp Pipe BulletBillMK7.png|Bullet Bill Mushroom Icon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom Triple Mushroom Icon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom Icon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom Mini Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mini Mushroom Mega Mushroom Icon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom Banana.png|Banana Triple Bananas.png|Triple Bananas 500_500_productGfx_00a2763588bad9668d9225704589748b.jpg|Oil Can Green Shell Icon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell Red Shell Icon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Spiny Shell Tour.png|Blue Shell Black Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Black Shell Porcupuffer.png|Porcupuffer Shield.png|Shield Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb Blooper Icon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper Thunderbolt.png|Thunder P-Switch NSMB2.png|P-switch Boo Icon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boo PiranhaPlantPotMK8.png|Piranha Plant (Battle Mode Only) Star Tour.png|Super Star 300px-SMG_RainbowStar.jpg|Rainbow Star Mushroom Cannon.png|Mushroom Cannon (Toad, Toadette, Peachette) Banana Barrels.png|Banana Barrels (Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong) Giant Banana.png|Giant Banana (DK, Funky Kong, King K. Rool) Triple Red Shell Icon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Red Shell (Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones, Boom Boom) Bowser's Shell Tour.png|Bowser's Shell (Bowser, Bowser Jr.) Triple Black Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Black Shell (Dry Bowser, Wario, Waluigi) Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower (Mario) Ice Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Ice Flower (Luigi) 200px-Hammer_Brawl_artwork.png|Hammer (Metal Mario, Pink Gold Peach) BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|Boomerang Flower (Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Pom Pom) Bobomb Sunshine.png|Super Bob-omb (Shy Guy, Wiggler) Bob-ombCannonMK8.png|Bob-omb Cannon (King Boo) CoinBoxMK8.png|Coin Box (Pauline, Honey Queen) Thunder Cloud - Mario Kart Wii.png|Thunder Cloud (Lakitu) Heart Tour.png|Heart (Peach, Daisy) DashRingMK8.png|Dash Rings (Rosalina, Kamek) Yoshi's Egg.png|Yoshi's egg (Yoshi) Birdo's Egg.png|Birdo's egg (Birdo) Triple Porcupuffer.png|Triple Porcupuffer (Petey Piranha) MKAGPDX_Reflect_Shield.png|Reflect Shield (Baby Mario, Baby Luigi) 52631.png|Pac-man (Pac-man) Notes Mii's can choose one special item of another character(s). New items and changes Mini Mushroom You can throw them behind you or on front, Mini Mushroom will sliding on track before someone hit it or it hit something. Racer hit by Mini Mushroom will be smaller for a 12 seconds. Black Shell You can throw them behind you or on front, if it hit something, it will explode like a bob-omb. Triple variant add two aditional Black Shells to use. Ice Flower Work like a Fire Flower but you throw ice balls instead of fire balls. If ice balls hit someone, he will be frozen for 3 seconds. Hammer You will get a 7 hammers, you can throw them on front of you to hit racers. Super Bob-omb Super Bob-omb is a stronger version of Bob-omb, Super Bob-omb will be way faster and make bigger explosions. Thunder Cloud Thunder Cloud work in same way but this time cloud will automatically go to another player. Warp Pipe You can get Warp Pipe only on 12-7 places. Warp Pipe will teleport you to 6-5 place and rarely to 3th place. Oil Can Oil Can is a alternative for Banana, you can only throw them behind you. Oil Can make a big puddle of oil. P-Swith P-Switch transform all of the coins on track to the bricks for 15 seconds. Shield Shield work like a heart but shield disappear after 15 seconds. Boo Boo didnt steal items now. Porcupuffer Porcupuffer work like banana but after hiting the ground it make itself bigger. Triple variant add two another Porcupuffers to use. Reflect Shield Reflect Shield work like a regular shield but it's work longer and it copy every item that hit the shield. If you dont have any more item slots, it will automatically launch item to the other racers. Rainbow Star Rainbow Star work like a Super Star but Rainbow Star give you also more speed and random item per second. Pac-man Pac-man is very similar to the Bullet Bill but Pac-man item is bigger, faster, work longer and can be controled by player. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts